Allow me to love you!
by Akeno Yuki
Summary: Rin belum pernah jatuh cinta sampai sebuah pertemuan dengan anak sekolahnya yang paling populer, Kagamine Len. Saat ia mulai lebih dekat dengan Len, ia mulai merasakan perasaan suka dengannya, tapi Rin harus menghadapi kenyataan menyakitkan, R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1 Busway First Love

Akeno: Hy semuanya! Ini pertama kalinya Akeno akan nulis di Fandom Vocaloid, Saya dapat ide setelah membaca sebuah komik pendek yang dikasih tahu oleh teman, dan mungkin 20% nya akan base dari komik itu. Jadi maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan…

Len: Kalau gitu aku dan Rin yang akan jadi pengantara selama kamu di sini ya? ^^

Rin: Yay! ^^

Akeno: Uhh… kenapa harus si kagamine twins ini?

Rin: Kamu ngga seneng? *megang pisau*

Akeno: E-eh… bercanda kok, I`m very happy! *wajah terpaksa*

Rin: Oh, aku kira kamu ngga seneng *jilat pisau*

Akeno: Mendingan kamu letakkan pisau itu deh Rin… para readers nanti kabur semua…

Rin: Ah iya! Maaf ya readers… *melempar pisau*

Akeno: *menghindari pisau* Hey!... Ya udahlah… Len, tolong Disclaimernya ya!

Len: Ok :)

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punyaku, mereka punya pihak Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha

Sip… langsung aja yah ke ceritanya ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I <strong>

**[****Subway First Love]**

**[Rin`s POV]**

Kriiiiinggg!

"Unghhh…. Hari senin lagi… ngantuk…" Gumamku sambil mematikan alaram jam bentuk orange-ku.

"Rin! Bangun! Ayo sekolah, apa mama yang harus bangunin kamu?" Mamaku berteriak dari bawah. Itu pertanda buruk, karena biasanya mama itu ngomelnya lamaaaa…

"Iya-iya.. aku sudah bangun kok, ma!"

Aku segera bangun, mengambil handuk berwarna orangeku dan segera mandi dengan sabun aroma jeruk dan shampo aroma jeruk… yap! Semuanya serba jeruk, I love orange! xD

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Kagome Rin , tapi teman-temanku biasa memanggilku dengan 'Rin' saja, umurku 16 Tahun dan aku berada di kelas 2 SMA.

Selesai mandi, aku segera memakai seragamku, dan yang terpenting adalah pita putihku, ya sejak kecil aku sudah memakai pita putih ini, pita ini penuh dengan kenangan, meskipun banyak teman-teman yang mengejek karena aku kelihatan seperti anak kecil tapi aku tidak peduli,ini sudah seperti _signature-_ku sendiri.

"Ma, berangkat sekolah dulu ya!"

"Eh, Rin! Ini bekalnya jangan lupa!" Mamaku menyerahkan _bentou_ yang diisi dengan nasi, rumput laut, telur, beberapa sayuran, dan yang terpenting ada jeruknya, yang semuanya itu dihias menjadi bentuk nada lagu, mamaku memang pintar sekali kalau masalah membuat_ bentou._

"Terimakasih, berangkat dulu!"

"Iya, pulang jangan malam-malam Rin."

Aku segera berangkat menuju sekolah dengan naik kereta bawah tanah, dari rumahku menuju ke sekolah kira-kira 15 menit naik kereta.

Waktu masuk ke dalam kelasku di XI-2 yang berada dilantai 2, aku langsung disambut oleh teman-teman baikku, yap, mereka adalah teman dekatku di sekolah ini.

"_Ohayou,_ _Rin__-chan_!" Sapa teman-temanku ketika melihat kedatanganku.

"_Ohayou__ minna-chan_" Aku menjawab dengan wajah lesu seperti mau pingsan.

"Kamu kenapa, Rin? Kamu tampak tidak semangat hari ini?" Tanya Luka.

Megane Luka..

Dia adalah temanku yang paling akrab sejak aku pertama masuk SMA dan sekarang kami sekelas, dia memiliki rambut pink yang panjangnya sepinggang.

"Ah Luka.. aku ngantuk…" Jawabku sambil melangkah kebangku tempat dudukku dengan lesu, tangan bersilang diatas meja, dan wajah tertunduk ke bawah meja, posisi tidur anak sekolahan.

"Hey! Kagamine Len mau lewat di kelas kita!"

Kagamine Len…

Dia adalah anak paling populer disekolahku, karena dia tampan, menarik, dan juga pintar dalam segala bidang pelajaran, tidak heran banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Semua pria ingin seperti Len, dikagumi oleh setiap wanita, tapi aku tidak terlalu tertarik sih dengan dia..  
>Menurutku dia biasa saja..<p>

Semua anak wanita langsung menuju ke jendela hanya untuk melihat Kagamine itu lewat di depan mereka, Benar-benar memalukan.

"Len-kun!" teriak salah seorang gadis di kelasku dan Len menoleh ke kelasku

"Kyaa~ ! Len menoleh kesini karena kupanggil!"

"Tidak, dia menoleh kesini karena ada aku disebelahmu!"

Bla bla bla… itulah kegiatan anak-anak di kelasku setiap hari, bahkan Luka pun ikut-ikutan.  
>Haah.. dasar <em>fangirls<em>..

"Ahh… Len… dia juga sangat keren hari ini! " Luka kembali ke tempat duduknya, di sebelahku

"Apa sih yang kau lihat dari Kagamine itu?" Aku pura-pura tanya saja meskipun aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ya ampun Rin. Itu sudah jelas kan! Yang kulihat adalah..SEMUANYA! Rambut blonde-nya yang terhembus angin saat dia berjalan, disertai dengan ponytail lucu yang menggantung di belakangnya, lalu mata biru-azurenya yang indah itu… aww… dia sangat sempurna di mata perempuan mana saja!" Luka terlalu berlebihan…

"Kamu suka dengan si Kagamine itu ya, Luka?" Aku tertawa kecil.

"Apakah itu aneh? Apa kau tidak suka dengan Kagamine Len, Rin?" Jawab Luka dengan cara menanyaiku kembali… Ah... Dia memutarbalikkan pertanyaanku, menyebalkan...

"Aku? Aku sih biasa-biasa saja terhadap Kagamine itu" Jawabku santai. Karena memang aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa dengan Kagamine.

"Eh, kamu tahu nggak? banyak anak perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya ke Len-kun dan semuanya ditolak mentah-mentah?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu… Kemarin dia baru saja menolak anak kelas XI-4 yang katanya sih sangat cantik dan pintar, banyak pria yang mengincarnya."

"Iya dan itu menjadi berita terpanas di sekolah ini… Hey, Rin? Apa dia sudah punya pacar ya? Sehingga menolak semua wanita, bahkan yang paling cantik sekalipun?" Luka seperti jatuh kedalam lubang kesengsaraan yang paling dalam memikirkan hal itu, begitu juga dengan anak-anak wanita lain yang sepertinya mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau dia punya pacar, dan ditambah sikapnya yang sangat dingin dengan semua wanita, apa… apa dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita ya?" kataku dengan tertawa kecil

ucapanku barusan seperti mengundang sekelompok Dewa Kematian yang siap mencabut nyawaku, semua anak wanita sekelas langsung memberi tatapan _Death-Glare_ kewajahku.

"Apa yang kau katakan Rin! Dasar _BAKA_! Jangan mengucapkan hal yang bodoh seperti itu!"

"Cepat tarik kembali kata-katamu yang _non-sense_ itu, Rin!"

"Iya-iya aku kan cuma bercanda, ngapain kalian tanggapi dengan serius sih?"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Rin!"

Aku baru sadar, sepertinya kata-kataku barusan itu membuat hati para _Len`s Fan-girls_ hancur berkeping-keping, meskipun aku hanya bercanda, tapi memang… sikap Kagamine itu sangat dingin kok…

**[Len`s POV]**

Kriinnggg!

"Ah… hari senin yang indah…" Ketika aku mendengar alaram jam-ku yang berbentuk pisang berbuniyi keras, aku langsung terbangun dan mengecheck HP-ku yang berwana kuning muda.

"…7 Pesan… Tidak ada telepon masuk.." Aku mulai membaca isi dari pesan itu satu per satu.

"_Len I love you… Len I want to be your girl-friend... Len let`s go on a date!… Len... Len…_ haah…! Aku bosan, tiap hari selalu begini…" Kataku sambil mencentang nama 7 wanita tadi dan membalas pesan mereka dengan singkat "_No, find someone else, sorry." _

Aku langsung membanting HP diatas kasur dan mengambil handuk lalu mandi.

Oh iya, namaku adalah Kagamine Len, teman-temanku biasa memanggilku dengan 'Len'. Umurku sekarang 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA, aku tinggal di apartemen sendirian, karena kedua orangtua-ku sekarang berada di Amerika untuk urusan bisnis. Sebetulnya ini juga sudah ke-6 kalinya mereka pergi untuk bisnis.

Setelah mandi aku mengenakan seragam sekolahku dan mengambil tas lalu berangkat sekolah menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, aku butuh 30 menit untuk sampai ke sekolah dengan kereta bawah tanah, dan itu juga merupakan yang tercepat.

Ketika aku memasuki kereta, aku melihat ada seorang gadis berambut blonde seperti punyaku, mengenakan pita putih besar diatas kepalanya, sepertinya dia seumuran denganku, dia juga mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama, dia sedang mengutak-atik Hp-nya, dia pasti satu sekolah denganku, tapi... Aku tidak mengenalnya, jadi aku biarkan saja.

"_Fukushima, kereta telah sampai di Stasiun Fukushima_" Suara speaker yang menandakan kalau aku telah sampai di daerah sekolahku berada.

ternyata benar dia satu sekolah denganku, anak perempuan itu turun duluan karena posisinya bersebelahan dengan pintu, sedangkan aku masih harus berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lainnya, jadi agak lama, aku sadar kalau di kereta ini banyak perempuan yang memperhatikanku dan mencoba mengambil 'kesempatan' dengan kondisi kereta yang sesak, tapi aku abaikan saja mereka, sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku tiap hari.

"Yo Len!" Aku sangat kenal suara itu, itu adalah suara Mikuo.

Haruo Mikuo.

Dia adalah temanku yang paling dekat di sekolah ini. Kami juga sekelas, aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kami masih di SMP. Dia memiliki rambut lurus berwana Hijau dan mata berwarna Hijau-Emerald. Dan dia adalah playboy nomor 1 di sekolahku, pernah aku lihat waktu Pagi dia berciuman dengan 'X', lalu Siang berciuman dengan 'Y', dan sorenya berciuman dengan 'Z', aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di malam harinya...

"_Ohayou_ Mikuo" Balasku singkat dengan nada datar.

Aku dan Mikuo segera menuju kelasku XI-5 dilantai 3, dan selama itu Mikuo selalu mengangguku dengan cerita-cerita Playboynya.

"Hey, Len, lihat aku mendapatkan pacar baru lagi! Dia anak kelas X-1, cantik loh! hahaha" Mikuo sepertinya senang sekali… aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau belum berubah juga ya, Mikuo?" Jawabku dengan datar.

"Yaa.… ini kan sudah menjadi habitatku." Dia mengatakan itu tanpa ragu-ragu sambil tersenyum seperti tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya.

Ketika aku mau menuju kelasku, ada seorang perempuan berteriak "Len-Kun!" Aku sebenarnya malas menanggapi, tapi karena merasa tidak enak, akhirnya aku menoleh… "Ya?". Tapi perempuan itu malah menjadi aneh, jadi aku memalingkan wajah lagi dan meneruskan berjalan ke kelasku.

**[Rin`s POV]**

Kriiiinggg!

"Yes akhirnya pulang!" Luka berteriak dengan keras dan satu kelas melihatnya, sepertinya wajah Luka memerah.

"Luka, belajarlah yang serius, jangan cuma main-main saja" Guruku menasehati Luka.

"I-iya pak… Maafkan saya" Luka kembali duduk dan menutupi muka dengan tas, meskipun aku masih bisa melihat mukanya yang semakin memerah seperti rambutnya. Teman-teman lain mentertawakan Luka, tapi aku diam saja, aku tidak mau membuatnya semakin malu.

Aku dan Luka berjalan bersama, tapi hanya sampai di depan gerbang sekolah saja. Karena arah rumah kami berlawanan

"Bye, Rin!"

"Bye, Luka! Sampai besok!"

Aku menuju ke kereta bawah tanah lagi untuk pulang, dan sepertinya kereta sudah mau berangkat, jadi aku berlari, ternyata benar kereta itu mau berangkat

"Perhatian, pintu kereta akan segera menutup" Suara speaker itu membuat lariku semakin cepat

"Noo..! Tunggu!" *Jleg*  
>"Fyuh… Aku berhasil!" Kataku dalam hati.<p>

Aku mencari-cari tempat duduk, tampaknya semua sudah penuh, tapi.. oh! Aku melihat satu kursi kosong! Saat aku mau duduk, ada ibu-ibu gendut yang menyerobot entah darimana dan mengambil tempat dudukku, ahh… benar-benar menyebalkan…

"Maaf bu, ini tempat duduk saya" Aku mencoba untuk sesopan mungkin terhadap ibu itu

"Oh maaf ya, bukannya seharusnya anak muda seperti kamu mengalah kepada orang yang lebih tua?" Kata ibu itu seenaknya, biarpun anak muda, tapi kan saya juga capek setelah lari dari sekolah ke sini? Ah… ya sudahlah… memang nasibku.

"Hey, duduklah di tempatku" Seseorang menepuk pundak belakangku… Dia kan… Kagamine Len? "Duduklah sebelum ada orang lain yang duduk" Dia menunjuk ke kursi pojok di dekat pintu kereta.

"_Ha-Hai.. Arigatou_" Aku kaget melihat Len, ternyata dia satu kereta denganku.

"…" Len hanya diam saja sambil menutup matanya dan menyandarkan badannya di kursi tempat aku duduk sekarang. Atau bisa dibilang tepat disebelahku!

Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata sikapnya tidak sedingin yang ku kira. Dia… gentle sekali… Uhh! Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? mungkin ini cuma agar dia terlihat keren di mata para wanita lainnya? Entahlah… Sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu… Tapi kenapa ketika aku melihatnya, badanku jadi terasa hangat sekali ya..? Aku pasti sedang sakit! Ya itu pasti!

"Hirashi, Kereta telah sampai di stasiun Hirashi"

Kereta mengerem mendadak dan HP orange di tanganku tanpa sengaja terlepas dari genggamanku sehingga jatuh.

"Oh sudah sampai" *_Krek_* Len melihat kebawah dan menemukan gantungan Hp berbentuk orange yang telah dia injak sampai rusak.

"Aah… Gantungan jeruk-ku…" Aku melihat gantungan Jeruk-ku yang sudah rusak, sebetulnya itu adalah gantungan favoritku.

"Eh... Maafkan aku, aku akan menggantinya" Len memegang tanganku dan memberikan Hp-ku.

"T-Tidak perlu, sebetulnya ini salahku menjatuhkannya, lagipula kamu tidak sengaja kan?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku, wajahku memerah lagi, karena Len belum melepaskan tanganku. Ah kenapa wajahku harus memerah lagi!

"Perhatian, Pintu kereta akan segera menutup."

"Tidak apa, itu tetap salahku, Hey, siapa namamu?"

"A-aku.. Kagome Rin, panggil saja Rin" Len sudah melepaskan tanganku, dan aku merasa lega sekali.

"Kelas?"

"Eh?" Apa dia baru saja menanyakan kelasku?

"Kelasmu, Dimana kelasmu?"

"Di.. XI-2" Len bertanya kelasku? Apa dia mau menemuiku di kelas besok?

"Oh baiklah, sampai besok!" Len segera keluar dari kereta, karena pintunya sudah mulai menutup.

"I-iya…" Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Kagamine itu baik juga… Ah.. Ngapain sih aku mikirin dia! Tapi…

* * *

><p>Akeno: Ah.. akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita…<p>

Len: Capek ya? *Mijitin Akeno*

Akeno: Haha iya, loh? Kok tumben kamu mijetin saya?

Len: Ya… soalnya aku jadi gentle sekali di cerita tadi.. hahaha ^^

Akeno: Ooo… ternyata ada maunya toh.. =="

Rin: Dasar shota… baik kalau ada maunya.. hahahaha!

Len: jangan panggil aku shota!

Rin: *Meehhh* eh iya… di Review ya para readers ^^ *Ojigi*

Len: Maafkan kalau ada salah ya.. ^^ *Ojigi*

Akeno: Saya sudah siap terima kritikan dari para senior kok, bahkan yang paling menyakitkan sekalipun… Mohon bantuannya senpai! *Ojigi*


	2. Chapter 2 Lets go together

Akeno: Akhirnya bisa ngetik cerita lagi nih, Sorry ya Readers nunggunya sampe karatan… =="

Len: Updatenya kok lama amat sih? Tanggung jawab dong Akeno!

Akeno: Gomen2.. Aku harus ngurus tugas sekolah yang numpuk nih Len.. :)

Len: Ooo.. gitu.. Ya ya ya.

Akeno: Eh, Rin dimana?

Rin: Hy Akeno *Bawa pisau dan ada merah-merahnya*

Akeno: Eh! Habis ngapain kamu, Rin? *Kaget*

Rin: Apa sih? Oh ini… habis motong tubuh kucing, hahaha nggak lah, habis motong tomat kok.

Akeno: Oh.. kirain... Eh, Rin tolong Disclaimernya ya! :)

Rin: Ok.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punyaku, mereka punya pihak Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha.

Warning: EYD error, Bahasa GaJe

Well… Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**[Let`s go together]**

**[Rin`s POV]**

"Ah.. Lebih baik aku segera melupakan kejadian kemarin itu, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan." Kataku sambil melihat jendela diluar kelas, karena kursiku tepat di sebelah jendela. "Ah, Len?" Len sepertinya baru saja datang ke sekolah.

"Lihat lihat! Len-kun datang!" Teriak teman-teman wanitaku, ternyata bukan cuma aku yang melihatnya, pasti kelas sebelah juga begitu.

"Rin?"

"Eh, ya? Oh Kaito, ada apa?"

Kaito..

Kaito dan aku sudah berteman sejak lama, dia satu SD, SMP, SMA, denganku, meskipun kami selalu beda kelas. Dia memiliki rambut biru yang lurus kebawah dan selalu menggunakan syal biru, sama sepertiku yang selalu menggunakan pita putih, sepertinya syal itu juga merupakan _signature_ bagi dia.

"Kau suka dengan Kagamine Len itu ya? Rin?"

"Ah… tidak kok" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan majalah model dan menunjukkannya kepada Kaito, mencoba menjelaskannya. "Coba kau lihat model ini, Kaito, dia Hatsune Miku, cantik kan?" Kaito hanya mengangguk, aku meneruskan "Semua orang jelas menyukainya karena dia cantik, tapi bukan berarti mereka menyukainya secara… err… Kau tahu? Seperti orang menikah, mereka tidak hanya suka tapi saling menyayangi sepenuh hati" Kaito sepertinya menangkap maksudku.

"Ooo… Aku mengerti maksudmu, Rin." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, ada apa dengan Kaito sebenarnya?

"Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh begitu, Kaito?"

"Model yang kau maksud itu… Dia adalah…. Adikku."

"Eh? Yang benar?" Aku berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya dengan wajah 99% tidak percaya.  
>"Sshhh..! Jangan sampai yang lain tahu" Kaito sepertinya tidak ingin orang lain tahu kalau Hatsune Miku itu adalah Adik-nya.<p>

"Maaf… Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Miku adalah adikmu, Kaito."

"Dia lebih muda 1 tahun dariku, jangan beritahu yang lain, OK?" Dia berbisik di telingaku lalu kembali duduk di bangku di dekatku.

"Rin." Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi serius

"Eh…? Ya? Kenapa wajahmu jadi serius gitu, Kaito?"

"Ak..."

Kriingg~ Belum sempat Kaito berbicara, Bel masuk sudah berbunyi...

"Oh! sepertinya sudah bel masuk, di istirahat kedua saja, Rin"

"Ada apa memangnya, Kaito?"

"N-Nanti saja!" Dia berlari kencang meninggalkan kelask, sikapnya itu… Aneh sekali hari ini, pertama, dia menanyaiku apa aku suka dengan si Kagamine itu, kedua, sepertinya dia ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan denganku. Ah… Pria memang aneh.

"Hey, Rin" Luka memanggilku dari belakang "Kau sedang bicara apa dengan Kaito tadi?"

"Ah, Luka, Tidak membicarakan apa-apa kok" Bisa gawat urusannya kalau aku cerita tentang pertanyaan Kaito padaku tadi. Luka kan Fangirls-nya Len?

"Oh… Begitu ya.. Rin, kau tidak bohong kan?" Ada apa dengan Luka? Sepertinya dia sangat ingin tahu.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"E-eh tidak apa-apa kok! Lupakan lupakan! hahaha" Dia tertawa dengan garing, aku kenal Luka, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan.

"_Ohayou,_ anak-anak" Sapa guru-ku

"_Ohayou_, _Sensei_!"

Dan pelajaran yang membosankan pun dimulai, sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, anak-anak langsung berlarian ke kantin, tapi aku tidak, Kaito, dia ingin menemuiku waktu istirahat, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan sepertinya sangat penting...

"Kau tidak ke kantin, Luka? Tumben."Biasanya dia adalah orang paling pertama yang ke kantin, selera makannya sangat besar.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang malas saja."

Seketika itu, Kaito memasuki kelasku dan menuju ke meja-ku, dan lagi, dengan wajahnya yang serius itu.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu, berdua saja, Rin?" Dia bertanya, sepertinya sangat penting.

"Ah, kenapa tidak di sini saja Kaito? Lagipula tidak akan ada yang mendengar."

"Ini… Sangat penting" Wajahnya berubah agak kemerahan.

"Oh… Baiklah" Kataku sambil mengikutinya menuju ke lantai teratas sekolah (Lantai teratas sekolahku adalah sebuah lapangan terbuka atau tanpa atap) sangat jarang ada orang datang kesini.

"Rin, tolong dengarkan aku."

"Ada apa Kaito? Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja" Kaito adalah teman baikku selain Luka, kami sering curhat satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah… Aku hanya ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu" Dia langsung memegang kedua tanganku dengan erat.

"E-Eh? Ap.."

"Rin… A-Aku Su…ka padamu!"

"Hah?…" Aku cuma bisa membalas dengan kata-kata pendek itu, aku benar-benar kaget

"Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, Rin!"

"A-Aku…" Aku mulai merasakan air mataku turun ke pipi… Apa ini maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi pagi? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ini sangat mendadak. Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya... Kaito adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menerimanya... Saat ini aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya...

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, Rin." Kaito, mungkin dia melihatku mau menangis? "Tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan jawabannya besok, Rin?"

"…" Aku hanya diam saja, Air mataku keluar semakin deras... Pipiku mulai terasa sangat basah sekarang.

Aku langsung berlari menuju ke bawah lalu kamar kecil, aku tidak ingin Kaito melihatku menangis, itu akan membuatnya merasa bersalah, tapi sebelum sampai di kamar kecil, aku salah melangkahkan kakiku di tangga sehingga aku terjatuh, tapi ada seseorang mengulurkan tangan kepadaku… Dia…?

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Len mengulurkan tangannya dan aku meraihnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa... Terima kasih" Air mataku masih mengalir.

Aku… Tidak ingin Len melihatnya, kenapa? Aku… Tidak tahu… Aku langsung berlari ke kamar kecil, menghindari bertatap mata dengannya.

"Hey, Rin!" Dia sepertinya mau memberitahuku sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa sekarang, ah… Aku akan minta maaf padanya kalau bertemu di kereta lagi.

'Hmm? Kemana Luka? Aku pikir dia tidak ke kantin hari ini?' Pikirku. Air mataku telah kubersihkan sejak di kamar kecil tadi. 'Mungkin saja dia sudah tidak bisa menahan laparnya lagi…' Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, sejak jatuh tadi sepertinya kakiku terkilir… *menggerakkan kaki* Aw! Memang kakiku terkilir.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya anak-anak sekelas menatapku dengan pandangan iri dan benci, apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Ah, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja…

Sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku langsung pulang, berharap bertemu dengan Len, bukan karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Aku cuma ingin meminta maaf atas tadi pagi. Selama pelajaran tadi, Luka tidak mengajakku berbicara sedikitpun, oh iya… Luka bilang kalau dia sedang ada keperluan, jadi dia juga tidak bisa menemaniku pulang walaupun hanya sampai gerbang sekolah. Ya… aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya sih…

**[Len`s POV]**

Pagi ini, aku baru saja membelikan gantungan baru untuk Rin sebagai permintaan maafku, waktu aku di halaman sekolah, seperti biasa, para perempuan meneriaki namaku, aku mengangkat kepalaku, banyak Perempuan melihatiku dari jendela. Tapi mataku hanya tertuju ke jendela kelas XI-2.

"Hmm?" Aku melihat Rin dibalik jendela sedang berbicara dengan seseorang berambut biru, siapa dia? Ah… Bukankah dia Kaito? Ada keperluan apa dia dengan Rin?... Bukan urusanku, biarkan saja.

Kriinggg! Bel masuk berbunyi, Aku tidak sempat memberikan gantungan ini ke Rin.

'Ah..waktu istirahat nanti aku akan kekelasnya untuk memberikan ini.'

Waktu aku melewati kelas Rin, Kaito sepertinya baru saja keluar dari kelas Rin sambil lari, dia menabrakku.

"Ah, maafkan sa… Oh.. Kau Len? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kelasku lewat sini." aku menjawabnya dengan nada datar "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Bukankah kelasmu ada di bawah?"

"B-Bukan urusanmu!" Dia berlari lagi, aneh.

Selama pelajaran entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan anak itu, cantik? lumayan sih, masih banyak yang lebih cantik dari dia, tapi aku merasa ada yang special dengannya...  
>Kriinnngg... Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku akan kekelas Rin sekarang.<p>

"Hey Len! Mau kemana?" Mikuo bertanya sambil SMS-an entah dengan wanita siapa lagi.

"Ah, aku harus menemui seseorang, tidak perlu menemaniku."

"Hooo.. Seseorang ya?" Dia menatapku dengan pandangan pervertnya itu.. Menjijikkan…

"…" Aku mengabaikannya… Langsung keluar dari kelasku dan menuju ke kelas Rin.

"XI-2…" *Jegleg*

'Hmm? Dimana Rin?' Aku melihat ke dalam kelas.

"Kyaaa! Len-kun!" Seorang wanita didalam kelas berteriak memanggil namaku, dan wanita-wanita lain segera menolehkan pandangannya kearahku, apa mereka tidak capek ya tiap hari seperti itu?

"Apa ada yang tahu dimana Kagome Rin?" Bukan jawaban yang aku dapat, tapi malah tatapan tidak senang dari semua wanita di kelas itu.

"Memangnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Rin, Len?" Para wanita itu mulai bergerombol mendekatiku

"Ah.. sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu, maaf mengganggu" Aku segera keluar dan kembali ke kelasku, sangat aneh rasanya jika harus diinterogasi oleh segerombolan gadis.

'Dimana ya kira-kira Rin?'

Aku berjalan kembali kekelasku melewati jalan yang melewati tangga ke atas sekolah, karena biasanya sepi, jadi aku tidak harus terganggu dengan teriakan wanita-wanita itu, tapi waktu aku berjalan, sepertinya ada seseorang yang baru terjatuh dari tangga, rambut blonde… Pita putih… 'Eh, bukankah dia Rin? Kebetulan sekali' Aku menuju ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menarik Rin.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

Waktu aku mengambil gantungan yang akan aku berikan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, Rin lari menuju ke kamar kecil.

"Hey, Rin!" Dia tidak mendengarku, sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan untuk ke kamar kecil, tapi… tidak mungkin aku mengikutinya kan? Nanti malah dikira pervert lagi… Ah, ya sudahlah, aku akan memberikan gantungan ini waktu di kereta nanti kalau bertemu dengannya.

**[Rin`s POV]**

Waktu menuruni tangga sub-way, kakiku tidak sengaja tersandung dan rasa sakitnya semakin… SAKIT!

"Aww! Ah! keretanya mau menutup… Aku harus…!" Aku memaksakan kakiku untuk melangkah lebih cepat walaupun sakit sekali rasanya, tapi untunglah masih sempat aku memasuki kereta itu, dan aku melihat ada tempat duduk kosong tepat disebelahku, jadi aku langsung duduk. "Ah… Untunglah…" Kakiku sangat sakit, pada saat bersamaan juga, aku merasa ada orang yang menatapku, jadi aku menangkat kepalaku, mungkin saja itu Len?

"Haa?" _Oh My God! Again?_ Ibu-ibu gendut yang kemarin merebut tempat dudukku! Dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'Minggir', tapi kali ini aku tidak mau mengalah, jadi aku memasang wajah cuek-ku.

"Ya ampun, anak muda jaman sekarang! Apa mereka sudah tidak memiliki sopan santun untuk memberikan tempat duduk kepada yang lebih tua?" Ibu-ibu gendut itu berbicara cukup keras di dalam kereta, sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat padaku dan itu berhasil, semua orang mulai menatapiku dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. "Hei, apa kamu hanya memikirkan kepuasanmu sendiri? Tidak bisa dipercaya! Generasi muda ini, benar-benar memalukan!" Dia berhasil membuatku malu.

Aku bisa mendengar bisikan orang-orang di kereta seperti: "Ya ampun, anak itu benar-benar tidak punya sopan ya?", "Siapa sih yang mengajari dia untuk bersikap?", dan masih banyak lagi!

"M-Maafkan aku…" Aku mencoba berdiri dari tempat dudukku, aww! Kakiku sangat sakit… Aku memegang tiang disebelah tempat dudukku dan mencoba untuk berdiri dengan semua kekuatanku, tapi waktu itu, ada tangan yang mendorong pundakku dengan pelan sehingga aku terduduk kembali... Eh! Len?

"Hey, Rin, kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kakimu terkilir ya dari waktu kamu jatuh di tangga tadi?" Len menatapku dan mengabaikan ibu itu.

"Hey, Apa yang...!" Ibu itu berbicara kepada Len dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf, tapi kakiknya sedang terkilir, jadi untuk berjalan sangat sakit, apalagi harus berdiri lama" Len… Dia membelaku

Dan dia membuat orang-orang di kereta gantian berbisik mengenai ibu itu seperti: "Kejam sekali orang itu, dia membuat gadis muda itu kesakitan.", "Ah, benar-benar memalukan, sudah tua tapi sikapnya seperti itu." Dan wajah ibu itu menjadi merah lalu segera pergi "Huh! Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kakimu sakit sejak awal!"

"Benar-benar keras suara ibu itu" Gumam Len

"T-Terima kasih"

Ah kakiku terasa sakit sekali waktu berdiri tadi, aku mau menangis… Kalau aku mengedipkan mataku sekarang, aku pasti menangis… Menangis untuk hal sekecil ini… Aku tidak ingin Len melihatnya… Ini sangat memalukan, aku merasakan ada yang mengalir ke pipiku... Ah! Aku meneteskan air mataku! Aku segera menghapus air mataku, ini sangat memalukan, aku lalu melihat ke arah Len untuk memastikan... Eh, Len tidak melihatnya? Dia bersandar di tiang disebelahku dan menutup matanya, apa mungkin… Apa dia tahu kalau aku tidak ingin terlihat menangis dihadapannya? Ah mungkin cuma kebetulan saja, kemarin dia juga seperti ini. Tapi... untunglah dia tidak melihatnya…

"…"

"Hirashi, kereta telah sampai di stasuin Hirashi, pintu akan menutup dalam 3 menit" Ah ini tempat Len akan turun… Eh, kenapa dia tidak turun-turun?

"Len? Apa kau tidak turun? Ini kan tempat pemberhentianmu?"

"…"

'Hah? Ketiduran?' Aku mulai menarik-narik bajunya "Len.. Len.." Tapi dia tidak terbangun.

"Pintu akan menutup dalam 2 menit."

"Len… Len bangun!" Aku menepuk punggungnya berkali-kali, tapi dia tetap tidak terbangun.

"Pintu akan menutup dalam 1 menit."

"Len..! Pintunya akan menutup!" Aku memukulinya dengan semua kekuatanku, tapi dia tetap tidak terbangun.

*Jleg* (Pintu menutup)

"Aaa… Terlambat…" Gumamku sambil berhenti memukuli Len.

"Ah, pintunya sudah tertutup? Sepertinya aku terlalu lama tertidur." Dia terbangun tepat saat pintu sudah ditutup, sungguh tidak beruntung.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi…."

"Eh? Bukan salahmu, aku yang tertidur terlalu lama,terima kasih sudah berusaha membangunkanku.." Kenapa dia bisa berbicara dengan tenang seperti itu? "Oh iya, Rin, dimana kamu akan turuni?"

"Ah? Di… stasiun berikutnya."

"Oh, pas sekali, aku juga akan turun disana, jadi sekalian saja."

"Maksudnya?" Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'Sekalian saja?'

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang dulu, Rin."

"…!"

**Chapter II - END**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review di Chapter I<strong>

Yuuki Arakawa07: Bagus? O/O, Makasih Yuuki-san… ! ^^

dark 130898: Memang sebelumnya dark-san jatuh cinta sama siapa? Btw. Thanks reviewnya! ^^

Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine: Thanks sudah ngingetin saya Rin-san, akan segera saya perbaiki :), oh iya, thanks for the review ! ^^

Kurara animeluver: Semoga terwujud deh impiannya kurara-chan ^^, eh banyak typo ya? Akan segera saya perbaiki :), thanks reviewnya kurara-chan! ^^

In-Chan: Disini saya buat agak lebay FG nya Len, In-chan, hahaha ^^, akan segera saya perbaiki typonya yang salah, thanks buat saran dan reviewnya ya In-chan! :)

ChesireGrel`Len`1297: Hp saya jg nda bisa dibuat internetan padahal pulsanya masih ada :(, thanks buat sarannya Chesire-san, akan segera saya perbaiki yang salah n thanks reviewnya ^^

RNV Riikun: Keren? Makasih banyak Riikun-san! ^^, hehe.. kalau Luka saya belum seberapa paham karakternya gimana *shy*, miss-typonya akan segera saya perbaiki! Thanks buat saran n reviewnya Riikun-san! ^^

Hanna: Ah... Makasih Hanna :)

* * *

><p>Akeno: Ahh… Selesai juga ngetik chapter ke-2.. :)<p>

Len: Psst.. Akeno! buat aku masuk ke rumahnya Rin sekalian dong!

Rin: Ehh, aku dengar! Mau apa kamu? O/O

Akeno: Nope, ratenya akan tetap T!

Len: Maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya, para readers.. ^^ *ojigi*

Akeno: Saya sudah siap mental untuk menerima saran dan kritikan apapun dari para senpai, Mohon bantuannya! Arigatou... :) *ojigi*


	3. Chapter 3 Feeling of Love

Akeno: Ah, Sorry readers, updatenya kelamaan ya? (ToT)

Len: Lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya tau!

Akeno: Sorry, kan aku udah bilang aku ini masi pelajar, ya resiko nya jadi banyak kena writer`s block, nah ini aku baru bisa nulis lagi soalnya ada waktu banyak.. :D

Rin: Kamu nggak sekolah besok?

Akeno: Sekolah? Haha, besok libur, karena itu aku bisa nulis selama yang aku mau *Senyum2 gak jelas*

Len: Oh, bagus deh, sana buruan tulis!

Akeno: E-eh… Disclaimer dulu… =="

Discalimer: Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punyaku, mereka punya pihak Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha.

Warning: EYD Error, Bahasa GaJe

Well… Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**[Feeling of Love]**

**[Len`s POV]**

Waktu di dalam kereta, aku mencari-cari Rin, sampai aku tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, kereta juga sudah mau berjalan, tapi aku masih tidak melihatnya.

'Kemana anak itu? Apa dia masih ada ekstra di sekolah?' Tiba-tiba di jendela kereta aku melihat ada anak berpakaian sekolah sepertiku, memakai pita putih, Rin? Ya, itu dia, sedang berlari, tapi sepertinya kesakitan sekali, oh iya! Waktu di sekolah dia terjatuh dari tangga, sepertinya kakinya terkilir.

"Pintu kereta akan segera menutup, harap menjauh dari pintu kereta"

Kasihan sekali dia harus seperti itu, tapi dia berhasil masuk ke kereta tepat sebelum pintunya tertutup, aku berada di gerbong ke-5 dan dia masuk ke dalam gerbong ke-3, aku akan pergi ke tempatnya, sepertinya dia akan butuh bantuan setelah memaksakan diri untuk lari seperti itu.

'Nah, itu Rin, Hmm? Ibu-ibu itu… sepertinya aku pernah lihat..' Aku melihat ada ibu-ibu gendut berdiri didepan Rin yang sedang duduk, aneh sekali dia bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk… (Rin: Terserah aku kan?) Dan Ibu-ibu itu sepertinya sedang memarahi Rin.

"Ya ampun, anak muda jaman sekarang! Apa mereka sudah tidak memiliki sopan santun untuk memberikan tempat duduk kepada yang lebih tua?", "Hei, apa kamu hanya memikirkan kepuasanmu sendiri? Tidak bisa dipercaya! benar-benar memalukan!" Ibu itu berbicara cukup keras sehingga satu gerbong itu melihat ke arah Rin dan Ibu itu.

"Ma-Maafkan aku… " Rin sepertinya mau berdiri karena malu, Bodoh sekali! Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau kakinya sedang terkilir? Aku segera berjalan ke tempat Rin dan mencegahnya untuk berdiri dengan mendorongnya pelan di pundak.

"Eh! Len?" Dia sepertinya kaget melihatku, tentu saja, aku muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu didepannya.

"Hey, Rin, kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kakimu terkilir ya dari waktu kamu jatuh di tangga tadi?" Dia hanya diam saja sambil tertunduk, tapi aku sudah mengerti.

"Hey, Apa yang…!" Ibu itu mulai mengomel lagi, aku harus segera menghentikan ini, ah, benar-benar berisik.

"Maaf, tapi kakiknya sedang terkilir, jadi untuk berjalan sangat sakit, apalagi harus berdiri lama" Mendengar kata-kata itu, sepertinya orang-orang di dalam gerbong satu persatu mulai melihati ibu itu, dan aku berhasil membuat ibu itu menjadi malu lalu pergi.

"Huh! Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kakimu sakit sejak awal!" Omel ibu itu untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi memang benar, kenapa Rin tidak bilang saja kalau kakinya sakit?

"Benar-benar keras suara ibu itu."

"T-Terima kasih" Kenapa dengan dia? Suaranya seperti orang mau menangis tapi ditahan.

"..." Aku membalikkan badanku dan bersandar ke tiang disebelah kursi Rin lalu menutup mata, sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku melihatnya menangis. Sebentar lagi tempat pemberhentian-ku, Sejenak aku melihat ke Rin, dengan kaki seperti itu, apa dia kuat berjalan ke rumahnya sendirian?

"Hirashi, kereta telah sampai di stasuin Hirashi, pintu akan menutup dalam 3 menit"

Aku… Akan menemaninya, kasihan juga kalau dipikir-pikir. Tapi kalau aku langsung bilang akan menemaninya pulang, sepertinya dia akan menolak.

"Len? Apa kau tidak turun? Ini kan tempat pemberhentianmu?"

"…"

"Len.. Len.." Rin menarik-narik bajuku seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan permen.

"…"

"Pintu akan menutup dalam 2 menit."

"Len… Len bangun!" Dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"…"

"Pintu akan menutup dalam 1 menit."

"Len..! Pintunya akan menutup!" Dia memukuliku sekarang, cukup sakit juga, tapi aku harus tetap pura-pura tidur.

*Jleg* (Pintu menutup)

"Aaa… Terlambat…" Bagus, rencanaku berhasil.

"Ah, pintunya sudah tertutup? Sepertinya aku terlalu lama tertidur" Ah, kenapa aku terbangun sekarang, semoga saja dia tidak sadar kalau aku sedang bersandiwara.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi…." Dia minta maaf? Bagus, aku malah membuatnya merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Eh? Bukan salahmu, aku yang tertidur terlalu lama,terima kasih sudah berusaha membangunkanku.." Dia sepertinya heran kenapa nada bicaraku tenang-tenang saja, aku harus segera mengganti pembicaraan ini sebelum dia curiga. "Oh iya, Rin, dimana kamu akan turun?"

"Di… Stasiun berikutnya." Baguslah, berarti tidak terlalu jauh.

"Oh, pas sekali, aku juga akan turun disana, jadi sekalian saja."

"Maksudnya?" Dia tidak mengerti juga?

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang dulu, Rin."

**[Rin`s POV]**

Len tertidur waktu di kereta dan akan turun bersamaku, dia bilang akan mengantarkanku pulang, a-apa ini mimpi ya?

"T-Tidak perlu, lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Bicaraku jadi gugup, ya jelas saja! Orang paling terkenal di sekolah, Kagamine Len, akan mengantarkanku pulang? Dan hanya BERDUA?

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula aku harus menunggu 1 jam sampai kereta selanjutnya datang." Alasan Len cukup masuk akal, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkannya, selain itu kalau terlihat oleh orang lain, ini bisa menjadi gosip heboh di sekolah.

"Hanami, kereta telah sampai di stasiun Hanami" Len berjalan keluar begitu juga denganku.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke rumahmu dulu." Aku harus menemukan cara agar bisa menolak ajakannya.

"E-eh… Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu…Tapi terima kasih." Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkannya.

"A…A…" Kakiku terasa sakit sekali!

Waktu mau menaiki tangga keatas (Ini kereta bawah tanah, ingat?) ada yang memegang tanganku dengan erat! Aku mau teriak karena takut diapa-apakan, tapi… Tidak jadi (Loh...?) setelah kulihat siapa orang itu.

"Jangan membantah lagi, aku akan menemanimu pulang." Kata orang berambut blonde itu.

"Tapi, kalau terlihat orang lain, kau bisa…"

"Taruh tanganmu di pundakku, dengan begini akan lebih mudah untuk berjalan." Dia mengabaikan kata-kataku barusan, apa dia tidak begitu peduli ya dengan dirinya jadi bahan gosipan?

Jadi, kami mulai berjalan berdua menuju kerumahku, dengan tanganku ada dipundak Len sebagai penopang. Aku dan Len sudah berjalan lebih dari 1 Jam karena kakiku yang sakit, kereta Len pasti sudah pergi.

"L-Len…"

"Kenapa? Kakimu tambah sakit?" Kenapa dia perhatian sekali denganku? Padahal dia baru kenal denganku 2 hari.

"Bukan, ini sudah lebih dari satu jam, keretamu…"

"… Jangan pedulikan itu, masih banyak kereta lain, daripada itu, bagaimana kakimu? Apa kau mau istirahat dulu?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa" Sebetulnya tambah sakit karena berjalan terus, lagipula kalau aku beristirahat, itu akan tambah memepersulit Len.

"… Itu, pasti tambah sakit kan? Tidak usah bohong" Glek! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Ee…" Aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan lain, kakiku memang tambah sakit.

"… Tekan lebih keras" Dia memegang tanganku yang ada dipundaknya dan menekannya lebih keras, memang dengan begini aku lebih mudah untuk berjalan, tapi… Kenapa dia belum melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku?… Wajahku memerah lagi, kenapa ini? Apa aku malu ketika berada didekat Len?

"Oh... Aku lupa, maafkan aku" Dia melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, sepertinya dia sadar ketika melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"T-Tidak apa…" Dia juga sangat pengertian sekali… Ahh! Kenapa aku memikirkan dia terus sih?

Selanjutnya kami terus berjalan dengan keadaan deadly silent sampai ke depan rumahku. Meskipun aku sangat lelah, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa merasa senang. Sekali berada dekat Len… Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Rin, ini rumahmu?"

"Yup, terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini, Len."

"… Oh, aku hampir lupa…" Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. "Ini, ambilah" Sebuah gantungan berbentuk kupu-kupu?

"Eh… Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin? Aku akan mengganti gantungan jeruk yang telah kurusak, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan yang sama seperti itu, jadi kupikir kupu-kupu merupakan pilihan yang bagus. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"Oh... Iya, ini sangat bagus sekali, terima kasih, Len." Sepertinya untuk seorang laki-laki membeli gantungan kupu-kupu bukan hal yang mudah. Itu hal yang sangat 'feminim' menurutku, jadi aku pasti sangat jahat kalau bilang bahwa aku lebih suka gantungan jeruk dan aku bukan tipe yang suka dengan hal-hal 'feminim'.

"Ah, baguslah kalau kau menyukainya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"O-oh, sekarang? Ee… baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

"Bye."

Apa aku ini bodoh? Dia sudah membantuku sejauh ini dan aku bahkan tidak menawarinya untuk istirahat dulu di rumahku? Tapi… Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk itu, lagipula dia sudah berjalan jauh…

**[Len`s POV]**

Bagus, dengan ini aku bisa mengantarkan Rin pulang, tapi… Kenapa aku jadi peduli dengannya? Dia juga bukan siapa-siapaku… Apa aku…. Ah! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh suka dengannya, karena aku… Tidak bisa… Lagipula aku mengantarkannya pulang hanya karena kasihan dengan kakinya yang sakit itu, hanya itu saja…

"T-Tidak perlu, lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Sudah kuduga dia akan menolaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula aku harus menunggu 1 jam sampai kereta selanjutnya datang." Bagus! Alasan ini cukup masuk akal.

"Hanami, kereta telah sampai di stasiun Hanami"

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke rumahmu dulu."

"E-eh… Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu…Tapi terima kasih." Dia langsung pergi? Memang dasar keras kepala.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan mudah, karena orang yang kakinya terkilir tidak mungkin bisa berjalan normal.

Waktu dia mau menaiki tangga, sepertinya akan sakit sekali, aku tidak tega hanya melihatnya, sebelum dia mau menaiki tangga itu aku memegang tangannya dengan erat. Sepertinya dia mau teriak, untung saja tidak jadi, mungkin dia mengira yang memegang tangannya adalah orang lain yang mau mengapa-apakan dia ya?

"Jangan membantah lagi, aku akan menemanimu pulang" Kataku dengan tegas. Tapi orang keras kepala ini tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Tapi, kalau terlihat orang lain, kau bisa…" Rupanya dia memikirkan kalau akan ada gosip ya? Dasar aneh, wanita lain justru senang kalau di gosipkan berpacaran denganku, tapi… Itulah yang membuat Rin berbeda… Uhh! Apa yang kupikirkan!

"Taruh tanganmu di pundakku, dengan begini akan lebih mudah untuk berjalan." Aku mengabaikan kata-katanya, kalau diteruskan bisa-bisa aku tidak jadi mengantarkannnya pulang.

Jadi, kami mulai berjalan berdua menuju kerumah Rin, dengan tangan-nya ada di pundakku, aku bahkan tidak merasakan ada yang memegang pundakku karena dia terlalu pelan memegangnya.

"L-Len…" Dia memanggilku, nadanya gugup sekali.

"Kenapa? Kakimu tambah sakit?"

"Bukan, ini sudah lebih dari satu jam, keretamu…" Keretaku? Oh iya, aku sampai lupa dengan keretaku, tapi tak apalah, masih banyak kereta lainnya.

"… Jangan pedulikan itu, masih banyak kereta lain, daripada itu, bagaimana kakimu? Apa kau mau istirahat dulu disini?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa" Aku tahu itu tambah sakit, tapi kenapa dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan?

"… Itu, pasti tambah sakit kan? Tidak usah bohong" Dia terlihat kaget, ternyata memang benar dia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"Ee…"

"… Tekan lebih keras" Aku memegang tangannya dan menekannya lebih keras di pundakku. Dengan begini bebannya akan lebih ringan… Eh? Kenapa wajahnya jadi merah begitu? Apa dia demam?

"O-oh... Aku lupa, maafkan aku" Aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi aku memegang tangannya terus, jadi aku segera melepaskannya.

"T-Tidak apa…"

Selanjutnya kami terus berjalan dengan tidak berbicara satu sama lain sampai akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Rin.

"Rin, ini rumahmu?"

"Yup, terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini, Len."

"… Oh, aku hampir lupa…"Aku mengambil gantungan yang kubeli tadi pagi dan memberikannya ke Rin."Ini, ambilah."

"Eh… Untuk apa?" Apa dia sudah lupa?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin? Aku akan mengganti gantungan jeruk yang telah kurusak, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan yang sama seperti itu, jadi kupikir kupu-kupu merupakan pilihan yang bagus. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Untung saja ada seseorang yang membantuku membeli gantungan kupu-kupu itu, jadi aku tidak perlu malu.

"Oh... Iya, ini sangat bagus sekali, terima kasih, Len." Wajahnya tersenyum, tapi sepertinya itu bukan senyum yang tulus, lebih mirip dengan dipaksa.

"Ah, baguslah kalau kau menyukainya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"O-oh, sekarang? Ee… baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Dia tidak menawariku istirahat di rumahnya? Dingin sekali… Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja, lagipula aku baru kenal dia selama 2 hari.

"Bye." Aku langsung berjalan kembali ke stasiun.

**[Rin`s POV]**

Aku hanya terdiam di atas kasurku sambil memutar-mutar gantungan kupu-kupu yang diberi oleh Len… Entah kenapa tiap aku mengingatnya wajahku memerah, aku tahu ini adalah perasaan suka, apa aku suka dengan Len? Perasaan ini tidak mungkin salah. Tapi Len… Tidak mungkin dia suka denganku… Masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dan pintar, lagipula tubuh flat ini… Ahh! Kenapa? Aku sudah 2 SMA tapi tetap saja flat? (Tahu kan yang flat apanya?)

"Ah sudahlah! Ngapain aku mikirin itu terus, aku harus mempersiapkan pelajaran besok dan segera tidur. Ini sudah malam." Kataku sambil memasang gantungan itu ke Hp-ku.

**[Len`s POV]**

Waktu di stasiun aku terus memikirkan Rin, dasar orang aneh yang keras kepala, dia benar-benar berbeda dengan wanita yang lain, yang biasanya selalu mengejar-ngejarku… Aku merasa ketika dengan Rin, ada yang peduli denganku bukan karena kepopuleranku, aku bisa merasa tenang tanpa adanya ancaman seperti waktu aku ada didekat wanita-wanita lain, apa aku… suka dengan... Rin? Tapi aku... Tidak boleh… Karena aku sudah mempunyai seorang pacar…

**CHAPTER III – END**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review di Chapter II<strong>

In-chan: Makasih In-Chan.. ^^ Oh iya, Happy birthday juga ya In-Chan!

Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine: Ratenya udah saya ubah ke 'T' loh.. Biar ada kissunya gitu… soalnya dulu saya pikir K+ itu udah ada kissu on the lips, eh ternyata harus T, ya udah saya rubah deh *giggle *, thanks reviewnya Rin-san ^^

Yuuki Arakawa07: Masih ada typo? Udah saya check berkali-kali ternyata masih ada typo juga.. (TToTT), saya segera perbaiki deh yuuki-san ^^ thanks reviewnya

Arasa Koneko-Chan: Makasih, Koneko-chan, buat reviewnya ^^

Hanna Kagamine: Udah berkurang ya? :) tapi masih tetep ada typo… *sigh*, Btw. Thanks ya reviewnya Hanna-san ^^

Kurara Animeluver: Makasih kurara sudah ingetin saya, yang bener itu adiknya Kaito… hehe, segera saya perbaiki, thanks buat reviewnya kurara-chan :)

RNV Riikun: Nggak juga kok, saya update itu soalnya ada waktu luang aja, kalo misalnya lagi repot urusin pelajaran ya saya nggak bisa update, resiko pelajar.. hehehe… Btw. Thanks reviewnya Riikun ^^

* * *

><p>(AN) : Maaf ya kalau ini POV nya seperti diulang terlalu banyak... saya baru pertama kali membaut cerita dengan POV jadi ngga tau banyak...*alibi*

tapi buat next chapternya saya janji bakalan lebih seru dan ngga ngulang2 yang terlalu panjang kayak gini lagi kok! ^^

* * *

><p>Akeno: Selesai juga… *Menjatuhkan diri di kasur*<p>

Len: Hey bangun!

Akeno: Ahh.. Ngantuk tau! Istirahat bentar aja ngga boleh?

Rin: Kamu belum ngucapin salam ke readers… =="

Akeno: Oh iya! *Bangun dengan wajah segar*

Len: Dasar authors aneh.. =="

Rin: Kenapa sih ada orang seperti dia di Fandom ini? =="

Akeno: Hey! Dasar pasangan Twincest!

Len & Rin: Tw- Twincest..? O/O

Akeno: Untung saja ini cuma rate T, kalau tidak... *ehem*

Len & Rin: O/O

Rin: Maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya, para readers.. ^^ *ojigi*

Len: Maaf kalau cerita ini aneh dan GaJe.. =="

Akeno: Saya sudah siap mental untuk menerima saran dan kritikan apapun dari para senpai, Mohon bantuannya! Arigatou... :) *ojigi*


End file.
